


Shadows on the Wall

by Fictionwriter



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter
Summary: Bodie has hidden talents





	Shadows on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for the teaandswissroll DW/LJ challenge: Obbo 336: Shadows

A lonely flat, a break in the obbo, and it was bloody cold. And dark, the curtains closed against the night with just a dull light from a solitary lamp to keep them company; that, and the shadows on the wall.  
  
A rabbit first, chased after by a fox with a bushy tail. Then a bird drifted across on an unfelt breeze, wings moving gently, followed by an elk that ducked his graceful head as if wanting the watcher to admire the beauty of his antlers.  
  
“How do you do that?” Doyle asked, trying to keep any hint of wonder out of his voice.  
  
He couldn’t have succeeded because a chuckle whispered close enough to tease his ear as the next shadow picture became a panther looking as arrogant and stealthy as its creator.  
  
“Hidden talents,” Bodie said when the panther disappeared and a crane took its place, his voice as seductive in the dark as his eloquent shadow figures that graced the wall.  
  
Doyle felt a shiver down his spine and settled closer to the broad shoulder, waiting for the next delight.


End file.
